Construction costs for material and labor continue to rise at a seemingly ever-increasing rate. As a result, an ongoing search continues for methods in which various types of projects can be constructed at reduced cost without compromising esthetic and cosmetic benefits.
One particular area where such an application is relevant is for new or renovation construction utilizing glass blocks. Typically glass block construction involves the masoner's art whereby a plurality of similarly or variously sized individual glass units are spaced in adjacent relationship with mortar or other appropriate material spaced therebetween to assemble the blocks into a composite unit having the desired overall width and height dimensions.
Although construction with genuine glass blocks does provide a durable, weather resistant structure, several undesirable characteristics are introduced as well. First, glass blocks, as a building material, are relatively expensive. Second, installation of glass blocks requires a considerable amount of skill which is normally beyond that possessed by today's typical do-it-yourselfer.
Third, if natural light is to be conducted through the glass blocks, then the blocks must be installed in an opening whereby natural light energy can impinge on the glass blocks and, after being conducted through the blocks, be directed away thereform. Once installed, the glass blocks are more or less a permanent fixture until substantial renovation is subsequently performed. It is no simple matter to remove the installed glass blocks whenever an entirely different cosmetic effect is desired.
Fourth, sometimes a large, single-paned, glassed-in area has exposure to a temperature differential whereby substantial quantities of thermal energy are unnecessarily radiated away. The use of genuine glass blocks with air cells contained therein could potentially solve the energy loss problem while permitting some diffusion of light, but generally at substantial labor and material cost as aforedescribed.
Another application for glass blocks is to install them where light energy can be allowed to attractively penetrate therethrough while, at the same time, preventing unauthorized viewing therethrough by unwelcome observers.